Bleached: Criminal Minds
by yourfrozenangel1
Summary: When a serial killer is out murdering innocent people, it's up to the BAU's Unit Chief Ichigo Kurosaki and the team to catch them. Who could be this Murderer exactly? And why those victims? You'd have to read to find out. "Obsession is the single most wasteful human activity, because with an obsession you keep coming back and back and back to the same question." -Norman Mailer
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

The rural area seemed peaceful enough. At first glance, you'd think it's the perfect place to live in without a freakin' care in the world...

"Well isn't that a load of shit", thought the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo had brown eyes, wild bright orange hair, and a handsome trademark scowl on his face. He had chiseled features and a lean but muscular body. He sat at his desk, where his current case resided. He opened one of the files.

Victim #4: Nami Takinawa

There was a picture of a very attractive female. She had short auburn hair and big grey eyes. She was smirking in the photo. Next to it was the same woman, if you could even call it that. It was her corpse. Her eyes were wide open. Lifeless and glazed over with death. Her auburn hair was caked in dried blood. Her mouth was torn up and sewn together. Cuts were everywhere on the body. They were in the shape of arrows. They were going everywhere as if they were meant to perfect the woman's flaws. They were on her face, her arms, her legs. Everywhere. Most noticeably was the huge gash in her chest. It was filled with her coagulated blood. There was a note left within the woman's hand. It read:

"_She's nothing like you. Her body had an atrocious amount of flaws. Flaws you would never have my dear. Her hair wasn't as bright as yours, nor were her eyes as loving as yours. Her voice disgusted me the most. It lacked the angelic melody your voice always had. She was filth, nothing but filth. And you are perfection. I will find you my love. I promise."_

Nami's body was currently held at the Marine Corps Base Quantico for a full examination.

Ichigo looked away from the sight. This 4th victim was the same as the others. Auburn hair, grey eyes, a fairly attractive woman. And at every crime scene there was a note. Each one describing a seemingly perfect woman and criticizing the mutilated woman that came with it. God, sometimes he really hated his job.

His job.

The only reason he took this job was to make sure nothing like what happened to 'her' would happen to anyone else.

He closed the file and ran his hand through his bright orange hair. He's been working solo for two days now. The other agents were on their holiday vacation. Ichigo should be too, but his family was still in Japan. They were flying in tomorrow. He hasn't seen his father or sisters in what seemed like forever since he joined the FBI. It was a minor price to pay since he would be able to protect them. At the end of the day, family's all you really have and Ichigo made sure to call them every other day to stay in touch. He wasn't about to lose someone else. A knocking at the door brought Ichigo back from his reminiscing.

"It's open", Ichigo leaned back in his black leather chair. The BAU's Technical Analyst Rangiku Matsumoto, walked in. She had long, blonde hair that reached her mid-back. She had crystal blue eyes, a pretty face, and an hour glass- shaped tan body.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I see you're in a good mood today. I just wanted to give you the heads up. My sister's coming today to help the team out"

'_Wait... what the hell?'_

"Rangiku, you do know we don't except help from anyone that isn't from the Department of Justice" Rangiku nodded.

"Ok, then tell me why the hell your sister's coming here?"

'_He doesn't know. I should've guessed. He just started working here two months ago'_ Rangiku grinned. _'This should be interesting.'_

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Afraid my darling sister will steal your thunder?"

Ichigo glared at the bubbling blonde.

"Look, I know that you've worked here longer than me, but that certainly doesn't give you the right to do whatever the hell you feel like doing. So tell your sister that she isn't needed here".

Rangiku raised a perfectly plucked, blonde eyebrow.

"Oh come on Kurosaki. Wouldn't you like to have another sexy woman working here alongside you? And not only is she attractive, she's also a genius. She's almost exactly like me", Rangiku smirked.

"Exactly like you? No thank you. I've got enough headaches". The redhead stated as a matter of fact. He emphasized his point by placing his thumb and index finger to his temples.

Rangiku's smirk automatically fell to a frown.

"Alright then, let's just see who gets the last laugh", Rangiku half shouted," And you shouldn't be so quick to assume, Ichigo."

"Rangi-", Ichigo's voice was cut short by the door slamming. The tired man just sighed.

"That woman's going to be the death of me", He went back to his work.

* * *

...oOo...

Meanwhile...

Outside the office, Rangiku stomped angrily to her computer crowded desk.

'Oh, that Kurosaki can be such a jerk', Rangiku pouted and she started to organize evidence from the newest case. A picture of an auburn haired, grey-eyed girl appeared. She stared at the picture.

"She looks just like-"

Rangiku's cell phone started to ring. She quickly looked at the caller I.D. and answered it.

"Orihime! Are you almost here?"

"Yeah. I'm getting off the elevator right now"

Rangiku turned towards the elevator. Sure enough, the doors opened to reveal Orihime Inoue. Orihime was a stunning woman. She had long auburn hair that caressed her porcelain skin around her face. She had big, stormy grey eyes that held a childlike innocence, even with this job that could easily taint anyone's inner beings.

But not Inoue's.

Orihime also had an hourglass figure like her older sister, but not exactly. Orihime's was a bit more... toned down. But she wasn't just a pretty face. She was the BAU's former Unit chief, before Ichigo came.

"Hey Rangiku", Orihime smiled. She stepped out of the elevator, suitcase in hand.

"Hi Orihime!" Rangiku pulled the auburn haired girl into a bone crushing embrace.

"R-Rangiku, y-you're hurting me. C-can't breathe".

"Ah, sorry. So, how was your vacation?"

"It was great! Nothing better than the sun on your skin"

"I'm glad. But it feels much better with you here. Our new Chief isn't exactly the liveliest. He called me a headache!" Rangiku said incredulously. Orihime giggled.

"He's been in his office most of his vacation. It's sad really. And he can't even wait for the rest of the team to come back and help. We're a team. I don't think he gets that. Maybe you can knock some sense into him."

"I'll try my best. I'm just going to settle down my stuff in my office first. Can you make me a copy of the case meanwhile?"

"Right on it Chief." Rangiku started to her office. Orihime smiled.

'_I'm no one's Chief anymore' _Orihime picked up her suitcase and headed to her office.

.

.

.

.

_**Hey there, how 'bout that review button? * nudge* *nudge***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Oh no! Sora's almost home and I haven't made him anything to eat yet! I better hurry", a ten year old Orihime ran on the snow covered pavements towards her house, a bag of leeks, red bean paste, and peanut butter for Sora in her tiny hands. Her hat kept falling in front of her eyes making her stop for a second to fix it and a happy couple to chuckle at her as she passed by. She finally made it to her little apartment complex and ran up the stairs. She fished out the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Orihime opened the door and entered._

"_Bro-", Orihime froze. Her voice stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak. Couldn't scream. She didn't dare move. The grocery bag was held tightly in her hands. In front of her was a man, standing over her brother's body, pouring acid on Sora's legs. Sora didn't scream. He didn't even flinch. The sickening sound of skin sizzling and seizing to exist was all that could be heard in the soundless room. The man chuckled as a mixture of blood and the substance pooled around Sora's body. Orihime took a step back; accidently moving the door and causing it to creak. The man automatically turned towards the door. The man stared at her for a second and then smiled. He brought his index finger to his lips and quietly shushed Orihime. He turned Sora's face towards her._

"_Ori-hi-me"_

_His eyes were gauged out._

"_Ori-hime"_

_The man grabbed the bottle and started to pour the acidic substance into Sora's eye sockets._

"_Orihime" _

_And then she screamed._

"Orihime" there was knocking at the door.

"Come in" Orihime placed the picture of her brother on her desk. He was wearing a dark blue suit over a white collar shirt. A dark violet tie around his neck. He had straight, dark brown hair that came down to his chin. His face held a sorrow filled smile.

"Here's the case file. Kurosaki is in his office, like usual." Rangiku entered and gave Orihime the manila envelope. Orihime nodded. She stood up and headed to the door.

"And don't forget your coffee. It's hazelnut." Rangiku handed over the cup she was holding.

"You're the best Rangiku" she took the coffee.

"Did you expect anything less?" Rangiku smirked. Orihime laughed. Rangiku's smirk lessened into a neutral expression.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rangiku asked, concern laced into her words. Orihime looked at Rangiku.

"Yah. Why wouldn't I be?" She opened the door and headed to the briefing room. Rangiku looked after her.

"Right." Rangiku whispered.

.oOo.

Ichigo looked through the case file once again as his phone range. He looked at the caller I.D and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey there Carrot Top. Is Orihime there yet?" Ichigo scowled.

"Don't call me that Renji and who's Orihime?"

"The former Unit Chief for the BAU. She's coming back today"

"I wasn't informed. I didn't even sign a transfer notice"

"That's because I signed it", Ichigo looked up at the voice. Kisuke Urahara was standing at the entrance. He was wearing a dark olive green shirt under his jet black suit jacket and matching trousers and shoes. He wore no tie. He refused to wear the noose around his neck. He smiled at Ichigo as he entered, hands in his pocket.

"Tell Renji she's here. Rukia's probably hounding him for an answer. You know pregnant women: mood swings and all that." Kisuke sat in the chair in front of him. Ichigo nodded in agreement. He knew the short agent was already violent. Add a baby inside her and it was even worse. Lord knows why Renji decided to marry her.

"She's here"

"Great. We'll be there soon" Renji hung up. Ichigo hung up and put his phone away. He crossed his arms over his chest and directed his scowl to Kisuke.

"Now, now Ichigo. Don't worry about it. She's a really good agent. Former Chief. But don't worry. You'll still be chief. Inoue will come back as a supervisory special agent."

"I don't care about titles Urahara. Another person just makes everything more difficult."

"It's only as difficult as you make it out to be." They stayed in silence after that statement. A knock at the door broke the silence. Ichigo was about to send them away when Urahara interrupted him.

"Come in." Ichigo turned to him with an annoyed expression. If Ichigo wasn't mistaken, the plaque at the door said Ichigo Kurosaki's office, not Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo looked up as the door opened. He tensed at who he saw. Orihime walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome back Inoue" Urahara waved.

"It's feels good to be back" she patted Kisuke's shoulder as she smiled bigger.

"And this is our new Unit Chief Ichigo Kurosaki." Kisuke motioned to Ichigo.

"It's very nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Orihime Inoue the former Unit Chief. I look forward to working with you." She outstretched her hand towards Ichigo. Ichigo shook her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you too. I wish I was told you were transferring here."

"So you could profile her? Eh, Ichigo?" Kisuke joked. Ichigo frowned again.

"I'm joking. Besides, Inoue has nothing to hide, right?" Orihime nodded.

"I would have thought Rangiku told you already." Orihime tilted her head in an expression of confusion. Ichigo thought back to what Rangiku has said earlier. She told him her sister was coming. So this woman must be her sister, which is the former Unit chief…which makes him seem like a dumbass now for not thinking before he scolded Rangiku about this.

"Never mind, she did tell me earlier. She just told me her sister was coming to help us. I had no idea you actually worked here."

"Well what did you think? My sister wouldn't bring someone who isn't part of the BAU to help on a case. She isn't irresponsible, Kurosaki" Orihime said. Ichigo gave her a stern look.

"My apologies. I should have assumed differently." Ichigo replied.

"You shouldn't be so quick to assume, Kurosaki. But it's alright."

"Ok. Then we'll wait until the rest of the team gets here. Any who, how was your vacation Orihime?" Urahara asked.

"Oh, it was refreshing! But to be honest, I very much prefer being at work. But guess what happened? There was this giant…" Orihime continued telling her epic tale about sharks, starfish, and mermaids.

"Oh my. That's quite a journey you had, don't you think Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Uh…yeah. Very…interesting". Ichigo was at a loss for words.

'Was she high during her vacation?' Ichigo thought to himself. This woman was just about biting his head off a minute ago and here she was acting very much like a seven year old. And this was the former Unit Chief? It was almost laughable.

"_You shouldn't be so quick to assume, Kurosaki"._ Ichigo remembered those words. He's been told that twice today.

'I guess I'll just have to see where this goes'. Ichigo continued listening to Orihime as she was describing some disgusting concoction she made for her lunch. Women these days.

.oOo.

_Earlier that day…_

"This isn't her!" an angry man slapped the scared woman across the face. The auburn haired captive on the floor stared horrified at the sight. She looked at the woman's face. She was bleeding…a lot. The man grabbed the captive by the hair. The auburnette whimpered.

"You useless girl! Can't you realize this woman is an embarrassing excuse for a human?! Not anywhere near HER beauty. You want me to be happy with this?" He grabbed the knife next to him and stabbed the auburn haired girl's stomach. He repeated his actions, twisting the knife inside of her. The poor girl's eyes were wide open. The only sounds heard from her were her choking on her own blood as she coughed it up and the sound of her intestines as they splotched down onto the floor. He didn't stop there. His assistant just watched in horror as he continued his assault.

"He's really angry this time. But still I have to protect you from him. He won't be able to hurt you, Orihime."

.

.

.

.

.

I'm so sorry everyone. But this is as fast as I will be able to update. I hope you'll still stick around for the ride though. On another note... what did you guys think of chapter 2? Review please!


End file.
